


Tentacles

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 11





	Tentacles

Blair was sore.

Very sore, and very hot in the place where he was sore.

A jellyfish had stung Blair once when he’d been on expedition. The way his ass stung reminded him of that. Like hundreds of jellyfish tentacles criss-crossed his buttocks leaving that deep down burning sensation that promised to last for hours. But on his ass, not his waterlogged foot.

He sighed.

And wiggled.

And the hickory switch whipped through the air with a breath stealing zip and landed on his ass again, and again, and yet again.

Jim making him choose and cut the switch only added to the pleasurable sensation, the float on air dreaminess that descended on him as he descended, as the smoothed sleek rod peppered his behind.

There was no point in thinking now, or trying to think.

There was just letting go.

Letting the endorphins kick in and take over and short-circuit everything except the message sent by the pain and the stinging hotness, the message that had overloaded his brain and cock and balls and sent him soaring.

There would be aloe in the morning, slathered tenderly on his ass as Jim lovingly took care of him.

For now there was only the much-needed pain.


End file.
